cursedlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Prison Line
There is chances that you will go to prison, probably because guards saw you naked. It wont be that easy to get out, but this is not a big challenge anyway. In prison, the best way to get out is just to be a good prisonner (you should have 2 days to spend here). But if Liliana is excited the morning where she should get out, she will fuck a guard to stay a little more. To avoid this, you can masturbate in the mine until you have less than 4 500 lust. Some points you should know about the prison life : * sleeping wont really be comfortable. You even will be more tired than you fall asleep. The only way to get more energy is the food. Take the more expensive food because they will heal your hp at 100% (and can be usefull even outside of the prison). * Working everyday is vital to avoide a condamnation's extention. Each time you complete a job, you will have a proof of your job and some gold you can spend to buy food or some medicine. You can work to the farm (if you want to do the abadon line, you should harvest more food than they asked for the future, it will be usefull) or the mine (if you are lucky, you will get more gold than expected) * Each action you'r doing for the work will drain your energy so be carefull. If you have less than 100 hp, there is a chance that you collapse and you will spend the night to suck guards and must spend more days to the prison. Plus, Liliana will be in estrus the next day, but Liliana will have 100% of her HP. * Being excited double the energy you spend during your job. If you are excited, go masturbate in the mine or buy a sedative. * Each time you go to bed without a proof of your job, you will spend night to be humiliated and will have a prolongation of the time you must spend in prison. Thats all for the principals points. Maybe you want to try an evasion because you have too much time to spend here before you will get out. There is how you must do to escape : First, you must give tobacco to Robert, your neighbour in the cells. Give hime 5 tobacco to win his affection. You can get tobacco by have sex with the guard who sell food. But be careful : there is a chance that he use philtre on you so you will be excited after this (if it occur, he will give you some food for compensation, but you still need a proof of job to avoid a punition, so go masturbate or take a sedative). Then, you must be the boss's plaything. Talk to him and accept he take care of you. To be able to inspect his room, you need to have full energy to not collapse with him and have sex with him until he go get some sleep. Plus, You must not fall to estrus mode or Liliana will go to fuck guards. If you survive to this, you can inspect 5 things in his room and get gold, lockpick or (on the boss), keys (this is random, maybe he will awake before you got a key). Note that each day he fuck you, he will give you a proof of job and some food, but no gold. Finally, now you can fuck guards to calm your estrus. After some seances, the Boss will give you a contract : he will be the only one who can fuck your pussy (guards will have anal sex with you). Each day you spend at his service will give you one day less to spend here, but if you have vaginal sex with an other man than him, you will have a punition (more days to spend. The first time, it will be 100 days, next time will be one or two). But now, you will sleep in a better room and your door wont be locked. You can even have a night walk outside, guards wont say anything. Last thing to know, you must avoid to take of your rope or you will be punished. If you need to wash (Boss dont like dirty dogs), go outside and have a bath in the river. The last point for your evasion : go talk to Robert, he will give you an air bag. Dont ask him to untie you before night fall. If you have a lockpick, open his room during night so he can untie you. Or you can try by yourself via the skill list « behaviour ». then, go check houses near the storage. There should be a locked room. Try your key, if its the good, the house will be opened. Inspect all chests until you got your equipment. Go to the river and escape. Category:Cursed Armor I Category:Quest Lines